This invention relates to an improved cement chamber assembly for an apparatus for the nondestructive testing of cement slurry or any fluid sample. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved fluid chamber for an apparatus for the nondestructive testing of cement as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,868.
In the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,868 a cement chamber assembly in a high temperature and pressure controlled autoclave houses a small cylindrical sample of the cement slurry to be tested while the autoclave maintains elevated temperature and pressure conditions as desired on the sample throughout the testing procedure.